Darkseid
Darkseid 'is an antagonist from DC Comics. Making his first debut in ''Forever People #1 ''(February 1971) , he is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and his intent on conquering the universe and eliminating free will of the universe. Background Uxas was once an old god as he is given the name Darkseid since he was sadistic, cunning and evil. Wanting greater power, he told lies that made the Old Gods distrust each other and corrupted them inside only because Uxas wanted greater power. However, the lies Uxas told were causing the Old Gods to war with each other. This was when Uxas decided to play a very big gamble. When the Old Gods died, Uxas gain their god-like power, but Uxas' father, Yuga, didn't approve of his greed and decided to kill him along with Izaya for their actions. Yuga Khan then used Anti-life equation to revive the gods that were slayed by Darkseid. Yuga then met a violent end, leaving Darkseid to take over and end all existence before creating a planet known as Apokolips, soon after that he found a worthy opponent in Superman to fight against. Powers & Abilities * '''New God Phisiology: '''As one of the Gods of Apokolips, all gods live outside of normal time and space in a realm known as called the Fourth World. As the new god he possesses various powerful abilities. ** '''God-Like Physique: '''With his god-like strength, speed, durability, he is strong enough to subdue Superman effortlessly and rip a hole in reality, can tank Superman's heat vision and can swat away an enraged Superman who is about to blitz him. ** '''Immortality: '''Like all gods of Apokolips, he can live as long as thousands of years as he cannot physically age, wither or degrade. **'Incredible Stamina: Darkseid is able to maintain movement and strenuous activities without ever feeling exhausted for unlimited periods of time. **'Nigh-Invulnerability: '''As a god, he is completely resilient to most forms of attacks like physical and mental attacks. As a high-tier cosmic being, bullets would normally bounce of him and high amounts of voltage couldn't stun him in place. He is completely immune to all forms of earthly diseases and viruses. * '''Omega Effect: '''He wields a cosmic energy field known as the Omega Effect. This allows him to manifest it and have other abilities. With it, Darkseid can traverse time & space and enabling him to break most forms of force-fields and barriers. ** '''Teleportation' ** Mind Control: '''He can control the actions of his victims and their perception. He can control more than a hundred individuals at once. *** '''Psionic Possession: '''His mind controls abilities allow him to negate any super abilities when controlling an individual. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Though rarely ever used, Darkseid has the ability to lift objects with his mind, and he can even create powerful wind storms with this power. ** '''Telepathy: '''Darkseid can read minds and create illusions in people's mind. He can also mess with people's mind and put mental blocks in people as well as himself. ** '''Matter Manipulation: '''One of his stronger abilities, Darkseid can manipulate matter and in extension atoms. His matter manipulation is so strong with just a mere thought, he can destroy humans. He can create a spaceship larger than New York with a mere fraction and De-Evolve organic beings. He can also successfully erase things from existence by dissipating objects. He can also manipulate the matrix. ** '''Size Manipulation ** Energy Projection: 'Darkseid can create energy and use them as projectiles. He can easily destroy the surrounding landscape with just one blast. ** '''Cosmic Awareness: '''Darkseid is completely aware of the changes in the timelines and able to remember collapsed timelines. He can sense events happening in the cosmos even events capable of rewriting the universe. ** '''Power Manipulation: '''Can bestow powers to people he wishes as well as take powers away from people. He capable enough to drain Time Trapper's power, an extremely powerful being who exists at the end of time. ** '''Soul Manipulation: '''Can manipulate souls to the point where he put Cyborg Superman's soul into a sphere. ** '''Time Travelling: '''Darkseid is able to travel through time as well as able to send people in different time periods if he wishes to. He can also send hid younger self to the present. He can travel through time periods like the year 1502. ** '''Resurrection: '''Darkseid can revive people from the dead. ** '''Avatars Creation: '''Darkseid can create avatars of himself that contains varied amounts of his power. Even after death, he can still make avatars out of elements and even while trapped in the source wall, can still make avatars. His avatars can somehow create a second avatar in the shape of his head that shoots out omega beams. ** '''Entity Creation: ' Darkseid can create living entities like Brimstone, an entity who humbled Cosmic Boy, who can pull giant iron meteors and satellites down from space effortlessly, or Firestorm, who traded blows with Kaliback and even the Justice League, out of thin air. He can create an entity capable enough to match Takion who is Highfather's champion and create Omega Superman who easily defeated Dr. Fate. ** '''Omega Beams: Darkseid can shoot extremely powerful energy beams composed of bio-electricity that can track targets and disintegrate them with ease. He can control the Omega Beams, allowing him to shape its path around any curve or obstacle to guarantee a hit on the opponent. The Omega Beam can not only disintegrate a target, but can also teleport them to wherever Darkseid wishes or even erase the target from existence and reform them into a minion. It can go through solid objects and proven that not even Wonder Woman's bracelets has any effect to the Omega Beams. His Omega Beams are proven enough to damage the likes of Spectre, a nigh-omnipotent being who can take an attack that sent him out of the universe, and fatally injure the Anti-Moniter, a being who is considered to be a massive multiversal threat. His Omega Beams are also extremely fast, able to keep up with the Flash and Superman. ** '''Omega Sanction: '''His ultimage Omega power, Darkseid can cause people to live through multiple lifespans in an instant, forcing them to suffer as their lives become twisted and dark to the unfortunate target. Once under effect, they are completely cut out of the source and said to be impossible to escape. * '''Anti-life Equations: '''The Anti-Life Equation is the dark half of the source. It gives Darkseid the power to dominate the will of any sentient race having only fragments of it gives Darkseid to warp reality itself becoming twisted and distorting freedom. The Anti-Life Equation is strong enough to break down walls around the Source, can turn the forever people into homeless people, destroyed the Highfather and caused mass panic for the New Gods when cutting off the Source Wall with 1/6th of its power and at full power can force his will into every single sentient race in the universe as well as superheroes and super villains, as all is Darkseid and Darkseid is all. * '''High Intelligence: '''With his incredible intellect, he is responsible for the Source to lose sanity and even outsmart him who is considered omniscient. He is also an incredible strategist and planner that sets in motion for thousands of years in advance. He is also smart enough to have the entire people on Earth to go against the heroes without even setting on foot on it. Alternate Forms Soul Fire This form is powered by the souls of deceased gods. Darkseid is coated in fire and was gifted with the power of the Anti-life Entity. This makes Darkseid powerful enough to take on the Source on ground, as the source is the source of the existence of the entire DC Continuity which is basically written under DC Comics. He is able to keep up with the Source and match the combat of the Source. Feats Strength * Able to stun Kalibak, who is able to tank through Superman's levelled window shattering punches. * Can knock down and massively hurt Superman with ease. * Can rip through Reality and made a hole with just his bare hands. * Severely damaged Hal Jordon with just a punch effortlessly. * Held open a hole between dimensions. * Destroyed a planet with Omega Beams. * Can effortlessly destroy Lantern's constructs. * Can punch Superman through a source-wall. * Casually One-shotted Captain Atom. * Destroyed a Green Lantern ring with one hand. * Can match Wonder Woman's and Superman's strength with ease. *Caught and crushed a face hugger, despite other New Gods being hurt by its acid *Choked Metron *Backhanded Mantis, Wonder Woman, and Superman *Decked Superboy *One-shot Captain Atom, whose quantum power can create a universe *Soloed a team of Darkstars **Darkstars have comparable power to Green Lanterns *Beat Jimmy Olsen, despite him having been infused with the power of the New Gods *Absorbing just two New Gods increased his power ten fold, and there are thousands of New Gods *Defeated a perfect clone of Orion easily *Contributed 1/5th of the power to destroy a universe *Restrained Superman with telekinesis *Telekinetically shut down the Legion of Superheroes *New 52 Darkseid held open up a portal with raw strength *New 52 Darkseid twisted spacetime with his might *New 52 Darkseid broke the magical bindings of Earth-2 Doctor Fate *New 52 Darkseid destroyed the Hellbat with physical might *New 52 Darkseid traded blows with New 52 Anti-Monitor, who is a casual universe buster *Physically beat up Eclipso, the Universal Threat *The battle between Superman and Darkseid shook the Tartaros star system (given that this a star system in the sphere of the gods, it’s possible the star system is massive, as planets like Apokalips and New Genesis are the size of a galaxies) *New 52 Darkseid Is a universe buster *New 52 Darkseid has consumed universes *Darkseid is called by an official profile “a being of unparalleled strength” *Darkseid is described as the most powerful being to ever live *Darkseid is called one of the most powerful beings in existence *In the New 52 Darkseid and Anti-Monitor were evenly matched **The New 52 Anti-Monitor is the same one as the one from the Crisis on Infinite Earths **Darkseid and Anti-Monitor are referred to as the two strongest and most evil beings in the new 52 universe. **Darkseid and Anti-Monitor could destroy the New 52 reality in their struggle. **Anti-Monitor can consume universes **The Anti-Monitor has destroyed universes many times. Speed * Easily reacts to Superman's FTL attacks. * Can keep up with High Father. * Omega Beams can catch up with Superman and The Flash, who can break the Time Barrier. * Fast enough to knock out a speeding flash. * Fast enough to reach to the Source Wall, which is said to be the very edge of the universe. * Casually swatted an enraged blitzing Superman. * Stated that he can react in microseconds. *Caught Slobo *Escaped from Wonder Woman, generally comparable to Superman *Snuck behind Superman, Post-Crisis Superman being well above beings quadrillions of times the speed of light and seemingly close to the Speed Force barrier from scaling to Jay Garrick *Moved faster than Pre-Crisis Superman can track, this would likely be significantly faster than Wally West’s trans-time velocity deat, at about 2.376e43 time the speed of light, as such a feat did not break the Speed Force barrier while even Post-Crisis Superman was close to the Speed Force barrier *Reacted in a microsecond **Even moving 1 centimeter in a microsecond is Mach 29 *Flew to the Source Wall at unthinkable speeds. **The Source Wall lies at the edge of the universe *New 52 Darkseid tagged the Flash of Earth-2 *Darkseid tagged the following with his Omega Beams: **Superman **Lightray **Lashina **Secret **Infinity Man **The Flash **Angel Supergirl **Mon-El **Cyborg Superman **Miss DC Durability * Can tank Specter's attacks, whose punches can send billions of light years and warp space, as well as causing an earthquake in hell with his footsteps. * Can survive Miracle Blaster which can destroy any living life form. * Once had his both eyes stabbed yet still kicking. * Easily can shake off Superman's punches like nothing. * Can survive Aquaman's Trident. * Can withstand the heat of the sun when near it. * Survived Hellbat's ultimate Attack. * Took a bomb that stated to be able to rip apart existence. * No-sells the Megaton Punch, which is equivalent of a megaton bomb. * Barely fazed from a combined blow from both Superboy and Supergirl, who both were amped by High Father. * Lobo broke his hand when punching Darkseid, who can oneshot Superman and threw an alien with the weight of a star. * Barely fazed from the destruction of a planet. *Immune to fear-inducing sound waves *Survived attacks from Mary Marvel (Mary Marvel had all of Black Adam’s powers and training from Eclipso at this time) *Tanked hits from a pissed off Supergirl, despite being weakened *Survived attacks from Guy Gardener *Tanked hits from an amped Pre-Crisis Superman and Supergirl *No-sold hits from Mantis using the power of Pre-Crisis Green Lantern *Survived the combined force of the Legion of Super-Heroes *Survived multiple blows and a hurl into space from an amped Pre-Crisis Supergirl *Resurrected after being killed by the Spectre *New 52 Darkseid survived a dimension collapsing on him *New 52 Metron survived a universe collapsing on him, and Darkseid is far stronger *New 52 Darkseid easily took the power of New 52 Anti-Monitor, a casual universe buster *New 52 Darkseid survived the power of highly amped Alan Scott, amped up on the power of the Green, Grey, Red, Blue, and White, five multiversal elemental powers Skill *Defeated Time Trapper. *Easily one of Superman's most powerful adversaries *Orchestrated a war with New Genesis that would last for millennia *Killed his mother and became the ruler of Apokolips *Discovered and eventually obtained the Anti-Life Equation *Is one of the Justice League’s deadliest foes *Tricked the Source, a universal god *The existence of his true form alone is enough to tear the universe into shreds *Went toe-to-toe with the Anti-Monitor, someone who cracked the multiverse *Won a war in Heaven *Killed thousands of Supermen across the multiverse *Defeated Alan Scott in their first encounter, someone who had the power of all Earths that exist within the multiverse itself *By tearing his past self out of a time stream, the universe collapsed *Can drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists *His body fell over the entire multiverse * Is a very ancient entity and has thousands of years of combat experience. * Had fought and defeated the JLA on numerous occasions. * Stated to be the biggest threats in the DC Universe. * Escaped being imprisoned by the Source. * Separated Firestorm effortlessly * Defeated the Source. Weaknesses * Radion * Cockiness * The Avatars he makes are kind useless when used for Scouting purposes and are much weaker than him. * Subway Employees. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses * vs. Thanos (Marvel) - Thanos's Profile Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Aliens Category:Warner Bros. Category:Army Leaders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Immortal Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Pure Evil